


these are not phantom sensations.

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxas has a body, his own person. Sora made sure he felt that.





	these are not phantom sensations.

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's my cousin's 21st birthday today (05/15/17) so i wrote this for her because i just found all our old **cringey** soroku fanfics again.
> 
> \--
> 
> also i don't really have an idea how roxas got his own body lol feel free to come up with how he did it, i'm just writing some feel-good (lol) sorokus
> 
> btw i don't know what their canon ages are anymore so just think that sora + roxas are of age here!!

Roxas wakes up to a tangle of limbs. His limbs and Sora's.

Christ, so last night wasn't a dream fueled by frustration and teenage libido after all.

He's not an idiot. He's aware that he and Sora are buck naked underneath the sheets. He's also aware about the ***cough*** things that happened last night. He remembers the finer details. He could remember the quality of Sora's hair through his fingers as he gripped tight on them for most of the night, could entertain just how strong Sora's arms were, holding his legs up like that. He could hear the way Sora said his name, over and over and over, like Roxas was his god and he was whispering prayers that only Roxas could hear. He remembers how Sora loved to bite him.

If he lifted the blankets covering his lower half, he'd be able to see the _damage_ Sora did to his thighs.

Dear Kingdom Hearts, please, he cannot be hard again. Fuck.

Why was having his own body so... hard? He didn't remember ever having to deal with things like these back in his days at the Organization. (To be fair, he was a zombie for the first half of his life, and then fighting for his life during the second half.)

What was he supposed to do now? He was definitely sporting a semi, and he couldn't just wake Sora up to help relieve him. That'd probably be rude.

Maybe... if he went to the bathroom now, Sora wouldn't notice?

He carefully lifted the blankets, slowly sitting up, he had both feet on the ground in no time.

He overestimated his body, though. He falls down, his legs are shaking. "What the fuck?" He whispers, hoping that didn't wake Sora up.

Movement from the bed and a groan tell Roxas all he needs to know. "Roxas?" God, Sora's voice was so thick with sleep. "What are you doing down there?"

He really wished the earth swallowed him up right now. "My legs..." is all he can say.

An amused snort. "You need a hand?" From here, he can see that Sora isn't exactly... looking at Roxas himself but at... well.

"Ha ha, very funny. Help me up," He says, reaching a hand out. Sora was able to pull him up easily, and back onto the bed. Strong arms wrapped around Roxas's waist, and his head was tucked underneath Sora's chin, "Good morning, Roxas."

"It's 2:30."

"Oh," Sora's hands started roaming his body again. Touching him at spots that made him breathe hard, whether because they were sensitive or because they were ticklish. Sora's fingers gently glided over Roxas's ribs, forcing a breathy exhale from the former Nobody.

"Let's stay like this today?" Sora asked, peppering kisses on the crown of Roxas's head.

"Don't you have training to do?" Even when he asked that, Roxas still laced his fingers with Sora's.

"Mmm, Riku will understand," The kissing moved to Roxas's cheek, following a trail down to his lips. That cut any other comment Roxas would have made.

Sora's hands mapped out the entirety of Roxas's body. Touching him here, caressing him there, moving his hands around to see how many places he touched elicited a response from his blond Other. His lips left Roxas's and moved to his neck, licking and sucking, enjoying the small noises that escaped the other's throat. Calloused fingers trailed down a muscled back, gripping Roxas by his backside. "Aah, Sora..."

"Shh, I've got you, Roxas. I've got you."

And he did. He had him now. He had Roxas in the flesh, and not as just another person that lived within his heart. Roxas was real, and Sora would make sure he felt that.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write porn i will die this is the best i can do without dying of mortification RIP
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COUSIN B! may your life be filled with more joy and more blessings! i love you, but you already know that!


End file.
